Leslie Severide
by Irisflower101
Summary: My name is Leslie Severide. I am the daughter to Kelly Severide and Erin Severide. Will you join me on my adventures as a cop and firefighter? If so prepare to hear my story.
1. Chapter 1

1 CFD and CPD Leslie Severide

My name is Leslie Severide. My parents are Kelly Severide who works Chicago Fire Department and my mother is Erin Severide formerly Lindsay of works for Chicago Police Department. I'm seventeen and this is my story. Will be mostly in Kalin's Pov

" Leslie"! My mom called " Hurry up"!

" I'm coming"! I shouted back coming down the stairs wearing my moms old police vest.

" Wow wow I thought you were going to work with your father". Mom tells me taking a drink of water.

" Dad said I was going with you today".

" Kelly"!

" Yeah". My dad said coming down the stairs.

" I thought Leslie was going with you today".

" No she's going with you today's Wednesday right"?

" Right".

" Come on mom even I know the schedule". I say

Seriously we do this once a week.

" What is it then". Dad replied with a smirk

" Mondays I'm with dad till noon then I go with mom till dad gets out. Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm with dad and Wednesdays and Fridays I'm with mom".

" What about Saturday and Sunday". Mom says.

" I do whatever I want".

" She's your daughter". Kelly says

" Excuse me but she's mostly yours". Erin replied " She's a daddy's girl and you know it".

Actually I'm both. I have moms attitude, dads anger, moms sass, dads determination and everything else.

" Not my fault I gotta go bye firebomb". Kelly said kissing me on the forehead.

" Bye hot head". I replied with a smirk

" Bye hon". Kelly says

" Bye be careful".

" I will".

" Well let me go see if I'm forgetting anything and we'll go". Erin says

Erin came down with a jacket and asked me if she was ready.

"I've been ready for awhile Mom get it together". Was what I thought of saying.

" I've been waiting for you for ten minutes mom of course I'm ready". I said

" Then let's go rookie".

Mom and I arrived at the department and walked up to the intelligence unit.

" Hey look who's here". Antonio says

" What up". I said high fiving Antonio.

" Hey how's your father with the new guy".

" He doesn't really like the new candidate. He's too rash apparently and he hesitates. My opinion he's a wuss".

Antonio laughed at me and mom heard what I said.

" Hey watch your mouth young lady". Mom told me

" Oh come on Erin lighten up". Halstead says entering from the break room.

" Did you hear what she said". Mom says putting a hand on her hip.

" Yeah she called the new candidate at Kelly's firehouse a wuss".

" Nice". Ruzek says coming up the stairs with his wife Kim Ruzek and their daughter Dani Ruzek Burgess.

" Adam"! Kim says smacking her husband while Dani and I laughed.

" What? Have you met the guy he is a wuss".

" See mom everyone thinks that". I say

" Thinks what"? Atwater asks as he enters with Olinsky.

" That the new guy at the firehouse is a wuss". Dani says earning a " Don't say that"!,from her mother.

" Well he is a wuss". I say

" Watch your mouth". Voight says as he comes in.

" Sorry Voight". I say

I would call him grandpa but it just seems so weird so I call him Hank or Voight.

" Hey can I talk to you". Mom says to Voight and walk into his office.

I walk closer and act like I'm doing something so I can hear mom.

" I don't know if I should let her be a cop"! Mom shouts " It's too risky and Kelly was talking to me about her not being a firefighter because it's way more dangerous".

" Do whats right". Voight says " Your her parents and you decide whats best".

" No"! I shout and open the door " You can't! It's in my blood! I won't stop being a cop or a firefighter"!

I ran out of the room and head to dads work which is a few blocks away but who cares.

I run in the firehouse and storm through the doors. Everyone was staring at me and my dad stood up looking angry.

" You don't want me to be a firefighter"! I shouted

" I never said that"!

" Oh so what I heard while mom was talking to Voight was fake! You don't want me to firefighter and she doesn't want me to be a cop"!

" It's too risky"!

" So now it's too risky! You never had a problem before"!

" Wow wow let's all take a breather". Casey said getting between us.

" I don't need a breather Uncle Matt"!

" What is going on in here"! Chief Boden shouted

" My ass hole of a father won't let me be a firefighter"! I shouted

" Your grounded"! Kelly shouted " And your not going to be a firefighter or a cop"!

" I hate you"!

" Squad 3 Truck 81 Ambulance 61 building fire".

Everyone geared up and I walked out the door and my dad walked after me.

" Where the hell do you think your going"! Dad shouted at me.

" As far away from you as possible"!

" Get your ass back here"!

" No! You can kiss my ass"!

" Severide"! Boden called and we both looked. " Let's move"!

Dad growled as got in the truck before pulling out his phone.

" MOMS NOT GOING TO ANSWER"! I scream before the truck turns.

I walk back to moms work and she started shouting at me.

" Who the hell do you think you are"! Mom shouts once I walk up in the intelligence unit.

" I'm your daughter"!

" Your grounded and like your father said your not becoming a firefighter or a cop"!

I ran out of the police unit and slammed the door on my way out.

I walk four blocks and see some teens my age smoking weed.

" You want some"? A kid asked me

" Give it". I say and the kid hands me a pipe.

I inhale it an blow out a big puff of smoke.

" Beat this". A kid says and inhales a lot then blows out a bigger puff then I did.

" Your on".

I inhale a lot and let it out and everyone gasps at me.

" Aren't you the police and firefighters kid". One of the teens asks me

" Yeah so what"?

" Nothin".

We smoked weed for who knows how long. I was laughing and was high off my ass.

" Hey"! Someone shouts and I recognize it as Jay.

" Run"! I shout and hear Jay say "Leslie"!

We jump over fences and we made it out of where everyone was.

" That was so awesome"! I shout

" Yeah that was here's my number Incase you wanna smoke with us again".

" Thanks".

We hang out a couple hours before we all leave and the moment I walk out I see Jay.

" Get in". Jay said as he rolls down the window.

Jay drives to the docks where I see Voight, dad, mom, firehouse 51 minus the new guy, Aunt Gabby and the intelligence unit.

I get out of the car and dad comes up to me and says " Your grounded two months and your not going to be a firefighter or a cop".

" No".

" Excuse me! You get high off your ass and expect us not to do anything"!

" Not that part! The second part"!

" I say let her". Aunt Gabby says

" Gabs". Matt says

" I'm serious. She knows the risk, the danger, and the price. We all do it and she'll have us to guide her".

" No". Mom and dad say at the same time

" Kelly you were her age once". Aunt Gabby said

Dad looks at me and I don't know what he sees but he blinks several times at. Mom does the same.

" Please". I plead " Let me do the two things that make me happy. Isn't that what parents want? For them to be happy".

" You taught her". Aunt Gabby says with a smile.

Dad and Mom glance at each other then at me. My heart was pounding. I could feel it against my chest.

" When you turn eighteen in three weeks then you can choose which one is first". Dad says and I throw myself at him.

" Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this"! I shouted making everyone smile and laugh.

" Hope you choose a cop. You'll be my partner"! Dani says happily and we both run down the streets shouting.

" Kelly you made a good choice". Matt says.

" I hope so". Kelly says and smiling as he hears his daughter " Firefighter Severide please report to my office".

Everyone laughs and their smiles get bigger for what their daughter says next. " Officer Severide watch your back"!

" Severide this is Burgess what's your position". Dani says with a smile into the radio unaware everyone can hear.

" I'm behind a dumpster. You got a visual over".

" Yes I do. You ready".

" I was born ready".

The two jumped out and pretended to shoot at people driving away.

" Officer Severide and Burgess please report to your parents. Were going home". Erin said with a smile in the radio.

The two girls smiled and couldn't wait for their adventures to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later

I woke up and realized today was the day. The day I choose to be a firefighter or a cop first.

I had already decided however. I was going to be a cop. I was there more often plus I had already passed my training at the academy.

Mom and dad didn't know what I did on my free time. I went to the academy for months and nobody knew anything.

" I'm a cop". I said at breakfast

" Your going to be". Dad says

" I am one. I passed the academy".

Mom and dad's eyes widened. They hadn't known I went to the academy.

" What?! When"?! Both my parents shout

" Got out yesterday. Uncle Adam knows since he took Dani there and were in Police Station 21".

" Well then good luck today. I gotta go". Dad says leaving

" You ready". Mom says with a smile on her face.

" I was born ready".

We arrive and I see Dani with her parents.

" Ruzek". I say with a smirk

" Severide". Dani replied and we both burst out laughing.

" So this is it". I say as we stare at the building. " After coming here after school, learning the ropes, following our parents moves".

" It's our turn now". Dani finished

" You know we've waited our entire lives for this moment and now we can't even walk up the steps. We've done it a thousand times".

" Maybe because were actually cops now. It's different you know".

" Yeah. Plus it's the jitters you know".

" Are you two goin in or not". Roman said as he walked down the steps.

" Hell yeah we are". I say with a smile.

" Well Severide, Ruzek, welcome to Station 21".

Dani and I took one last deep breathe and walked up the steps. We pushed the doors open and saw Platt trying not to smile at us.

" Patrol now. Get on it rookies". Platt said and tossed me the keys to a cop car. " Car 25 get moving"!

Dani and I walked out and squealed before we even made it down the stairs.

" To our future Ruzek". I say as I open the drivers side of the side

" To our future Severide".

Erin's Pov

I watched my daughter while Adam and Kim watched theirs outside. They were talking.

" They're so excited and when it comes to stepping inside they stop". Adam said

" I can't believe it". I say " My daughters a cop".

" You wish she picked a firefighter". Kim asked me

" It's Leslie's choice. She chose cop for now anyway".

" Wait what do mean"?

" She's doing both",

" How"?

" She passed the firefighter's test months ago behind our back's. She already has a spot".

" Let me guess 51". Adam said

I allowed a smile to appear and I saw the girls enter the building. Platt threw Leslie keys and she stared at them as if Platt was joking.

" Car 25. Get moving"! Platt shouted

The girls walked down but soon I heard little screams of excitement.

I checked my phone as Kelly txt me " How's it goin".

" She's on patrol. Keep a look out".

" Will do gotta go. Love you".

" Me to. Love you to".

I walked up to Intelligence and got a picture txt from Dani. It was a selfie of her and Leslie in the car with a caption " Our first day as cops"!

Kim and Adam must've gotten the same picture because they were smiling.

" Time for work". I say and walk up to my desk

Leslie's Pov

" This is amazing". I say as we drive

" Yeah this is".

We drove a couple more blocks before we got a call on the radio.

" Reports of shooting, 24th street, any officers report".

" This is Severide and Ruzek from Station 21. Were on our way". I say with a smirk

" Copy that 21".

" Punch it". Dani said with smirk and I pressed on the gas and had the sirens go off.

We arrived at the scene and saw two people on the floor. Other people were behind police tape.

" Severide and Ruzek"? An officer said

" Expecting someone else". I say mocking my mothers attitude.

" Your Erin and Kelly's kid aren't you"?

" What do we got here". I ask changing the subject and noticed the two people were both dead.

" Bullet to the head, both died instantly. There was only one witness".

" Who"?

" A fifteen year old girl across the street".

" Where"? Dani asked

The cops whipped around and saw no sign of the girl.

" She was just right there"!

" Handcuff her to yourself next time"! I shouted " Now we got our only witness on the run. Roman this is Severide do you copy".

" I copy Severide".

" What did she look like"? I asked the officer

" Brown hair with pink streaks, blue eyes, she was wearing a black hoodie and black converses".

" Alright Roman".

" I'm still here".

" I need you and intelligence to find a fifteen year old girl with brown hair with pink streaks, blue eyes, a black hoodie and black converses. She's our only witness to a shooting on twenty third street...wait a second what's this".

I looked at the floor and saw a phone. I picked it up and hoped it didn't have a lock. It wasn't.

" Melanie Crawford". I said " The girls name is Melanie Crawford".

" What else you got". Roman said and put her on speaker for everyone else to hear.

" She's got a boyfriend named Anthony, and...we got a problem".

" What is it"? Voight asked me

" She's a wanted criminal in New York. Three murders, accused of theft, stole her fathers car, it goes on. She's the one who shot two people and covered her tracks".

" You and Ruzek stay off this case".

" Voight...".

" That's an order Severide. You follow my rules you got that".

" Yes sarge".

I hung up the radio and Dani looked at me with a smirk.

" You ready". I ask knowing what Dani was thinking

" Hell yeah".

We hopped in the car and drove around town. I was looking left, Dani was looking right.

" Les look". Dani says after twenty minutes and points at a girl that matches who were looking for.

" That's gotta be her".

I pulled over the car and the moment the girl saw me she booked it. I started up the sirens and weaved through the traffic.

" This is Ruzek from District 21. We've got an armed fifteen year old girl, wanted for murder on twenty seventh street. Requesting back up". Dani says and grabs onto the car handle as I make a turn.

" Copy that 21. Sending back up".

" She's sending back up".

Two cars suddenly pulled out behind us and I notice it Halstead with my mother.

" Shit my parents are here to". Dani says just as her radio goes off. " This is Ruzek".

" I thought I told you to stay off this case"! Voight shouts through the radio

" Sorry Voight". I say " It's our job".

" Your job is to follow orders"!

I was about to reply until a bullet hits my window. Dani sticks her gun out of the window and fires.

" Nice shot". I say as Melanie grabs her shoulder. " Take the wheel".

Dani nods and sees me climb out the window and screams " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"!

" Keep driving"!

I sit on the window with my feet in the car and as we made the turn I shot Melanie right in leg.

She drops down immediately and Dani slams on the brakes to avoid hitting her since she was crossing the street.

I hurried and jumped out of the car before pinning her arms behind her and handcuffed her. I ignored the pain.

" Your under arrest for murdering two women and firing on the police". I say and grab her gun.

Voight and everyone else arrive and Voight looks like he's about to explode. So does my mother.

Dani and I braced ourselves for the yelling but we didn't get a yelling. We got everyone smiling at us.

" Goos job kid". Voight tells me

" I thought you were angry we didn't follow orders". I say

" Sometimes you have to break the rules". Mom says and gasped as she sees my arm.

" It's just a graze mom". I say casually

" I'm proud of you".

Mom gives me a hug and everyone else tell us good job also.

" Your gonna make a great officer". Voight says and Dani and I both smile.

We arrive back and Platt calls us over as everyone goes upstairs.

" Good job today rookies".

" Thanks". I say and Dani and I high five happy for our first day.


End file.
